04 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Wyniszczające połowy, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Błotna kąpiel, odc. 6 (Muddy Puddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 17 Kraina muzyki 1; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Nikt się nie dowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Słodki ciężar, odc. 18 (Pet or Pets); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 iCarly - odc. 17 (iPromote Tech Foots); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Cyrwus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti (Puchar Świata - Lahti) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 2. Indyk - potomek dinozaurów (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Mamma Mia! (Mamma Mia!); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Phyllida Lloyd; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Pierce Brosnan, Colin Firth, Stellan Skarskard, Amanda Seyfried; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1/13 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2375; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Bohaterski Tummi odc. 35 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Tummi's Last Stand ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Lahti; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 66 - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Gil Junger; wyk.:Julia Stiles, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Heath Ledger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 7 (Tudors, The, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 8 (Tudors, The, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Popioły cz. I; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Kierc, Piotr Wysocki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pola Raksa, Władysław Hańcza, Jan Świderski, Jan Koecher, Zbigniew Sawan, Józef Duriasz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Świat podróży według Ediego - Izrael; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 45; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 895; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 712 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 713 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 714 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 1/ 5 - W głębinach Ziemi (ep. 1/ 5 - How earth made us - Deep earth); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Iain Stewart; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera (101) "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Bitwa na głosy - co słychać? 9; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint (Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet i mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 475 - Narodziny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (22); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (114); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Aida - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maja Bohosiewicz, Iwona Bielska, Michał Zieliński, Jakub Wróblewski, Katarzyna Kwiatkowska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sebastian Konrad, Sławomir Holland; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 30 minut Młodego Kina - Non - stop kolor - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Maria Sadowska; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Anita Jancia-Prokopowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (21); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Personel; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Jest sprawa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 11/12 Jobhopping, czyli nowa praca (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Jobhopping); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Szerokie tory: Plac Czerwony 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Puszcza Notecka (21) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info: Wybory prezydenckie w Rosji 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Belfast. Pole karne 15:15 Serwis info: Wybory prezydenckie w Rosji 15:30 Serwis info 15:51 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info: Wybory prezydenckie w Rosji 20:30 Serwis info 20:42 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Operacja życie (9) 23:51 Operacja życie (10-ost.) 00:25 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 00:51 Głos mediów 01:20 Serwis info 01:43 Pogoda 01:50 Sportowa niedziela 02:15 Polska według Kreta: Puszcza Notecka (21) - magazyn turystyczny 02:41 Młodzież kontra 03:16 Pogoda 03:21 Reportaż TVP Info: Belfast. Pole karne 03:35 Reportaż TVP Info: Huśtawka na spacerniaku 03:50 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:05 Operacja życie (9) 04:31 Operacja życie (10-ost.) 05:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 05:27 Teleplotki Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (93) 07:45 Przygody Animków (94) 08:15 Miś Yogi (28) 08:25 Miś Yogi (29) 08:35 Pinky i Mózg 2 (20) 09:00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (21) 09:30 Scooby-Doo (10) 10:00 The Looney Tunes Show (1) 10:30 Historie przy kawie 10:35 Miłośnicy psów - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 12:45 Światła sceny: Chwytaj szansę - film muzyczny (USA,Kanada,2008) 14:45 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film animowany (Niemcy,Francja,1994) 16:15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (18) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (20) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 4 (84) 23:00 Głosy (13) 00:00 Rodzinne grzechy - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (10) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (10) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (9) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Co za tydzień 12:00 Przepis na życie 2 (25) 12:55 Przepis na życie 2 (26) 13:55 Na planie "Prawa Agaty" 14:25 X Factor 2 15:50 Głupi i głupszy - komedia (USA,1994) 18:00 Milion w minutę (3) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Prawo Agaty (1/15) 21:00 Prawo Agaty (2/15) 22:00 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2006) 00:35 Uwaga! 00:50 Arkana magii 02:10 Rozmowy w toku 03:00 Nic straconego TV4 05:40 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 06:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:05 Dekoratornia 07:35 Inspektor Gadżet (15) 08:05 Inspektor Gadżet (16) 08:35 Ryzykanci 5 (11) 09:35 Czarodziejska lampa Aladyna - film animowany (Japonia,1982) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (10) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (331) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Łowca krokodyli (4) 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (1) 16:30 Heidi i dzieciaki (1) - talk show 17:00 Vice Versa - komedia fantasy (USA,1988) 19:00 Galileo (263) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Planeta małp - film SF (USA,2001) 22:25 Spadkobiercy (50) - program rozrywkowy 23:25 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla - film SF (Japonia,2002) 01:20 Protektor - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,1985) 03:15 TV Market 03:30 To był dzień 04:20 To był dzień na świecie 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 06:30 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (9) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (5) - serial przyrodniczy 10:35 Happy wkręt - film animowany (USA,Niemcy,2007) 12:15 Po drugiej stronie lustra - baśń filmowa (Wielka Brytania,1998) 14:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kopciuszek - film familijny (Niemcy,2011) 15:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jorinde i Jorindel - film familijny (Niemcy,2011) 16:40 Druga księga dżungli - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 18:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (4-6) 19:00 Chip i Dale (2) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (5) 20:00 Biegun zagłady - film SF (USA,Kanada,2009) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (9) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Podniebny horror (1) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (2) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:30 Misja Martyna - extra (10) 06:00 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! (2) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (3) 09:35 Tajemnice Smallville (12) 10:30 Przygoda z pandą - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 12:05 Ja, ty i on - komedia (USA,2006) 14:15 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales - western (USA,1976) 17:00 Pod osłoną nocy (12) 17:55 Niania: Zdenka (110) 18:25 Niania: Świadek (111) 19:00 Dwóch i pół (3) 19:30 Reguły gry: Gry i zabawy (3) 20:05 Hity na niedzielę: Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 22:45 Dowody zbrodni (3) 23:45 Californication 3 (3) 00:25 Wolność słowa - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2007) 02:50 Arkana magii 04:49 Zakończenie programu TV6 09:30 Różowa Pantera (43) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (44) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy 12:05 Inspektor Gadżet (13) 12:35 M.A.S.K. (35) 13:05 Inspektor Gadżet (14) 13:35 M.A.S.K. (36) 14:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (33) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (20) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (21) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli: Egipt (1) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Komisarz Rex 2 (26) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 2 (27) 20:00 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 21:00 Big Brother 5 - ring: wyniki - reality show 22:05 Mokra robota - komedia kryminalna (USA,Kanada,Niemcy,2002) 00:05 Włatcy móch 6: Klasowa Wiligila (77) 00:35 Włatcy móch 6: Wizytancja (78) 01:05 Regina (9) 01:35 Regina (10) 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Cafe Futbol 22:30 Atleci 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 J & J Fashion Show 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Web Chart 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 'Czy te oczy mogą kłamać' - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz, Dwa, Trzy - koncert (Polska,2002) 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Dokument tygodnia: Gdzie się podziało 80 milionów? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:25 Spacer z dziennikiem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Ciało (10) 12:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:10 Witamy w latach 80. - Post punk i niemiecka nowa fala - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 14:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Olga Lipińska 14:40 Z poważaniem, L. Cohen (29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu) - koncert galowy 15:55 Pani G - film animowany (Czechy,2007) 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego (1) 17:45 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Pejzaże dzieciństwa: Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 18:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 19:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego (2) 19:50 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Ciągle jest obecny... portret Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego - reportaż (Polska,2009) 20:20 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny (RPA,USA,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,2004) 22:35 Lekarze - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:55 Wyspa gibonów - film animowany (Polska,2010) 00:10 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Ciało (10) 00:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego (1) 01:00 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Pejzaże dzieciństwa: Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 01:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 02:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego (2) 02:55 Niedziela z... twórczością Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego: Ciągle jest obecny... portret Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego - reportaż (Polska,2009) 03:20 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny (RPA,USA,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,2004) 05:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (8) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Powtórka z historii: Władysław Jagiełło - program historyczny 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Kryptonim "Spacer" - reportaż 09:00 Nad Niemnem (4-ost.) - serial historyczny 10:00 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: W poszukiwaniu źródeł Sanu (3) 10:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Bolonii i Ferrary 11:00 Zamek Breteuil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:35 Po co nam to było?: Na trzepaku PRL-u 12:45 Olszynka Grochowska, czyli opowieść adiutanta - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 13:25 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny (Polska,1958) 15:15 Bohater - reportaż 16:10 Spór o historię. Inkwizycja - prawda i mit - debata 16:45 Ex libris 17:00 Królewskie sny (1/8) 18:10 Bitwa pod Ostrołęką - reportaż (Polska,2001) 18:30 Polska według Kreta: Mazowiecki Park Krajobrazowy (2) - magazyn turystyczny 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 4.03.1989 19:35 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... Grażyna Szapołowska - widowisko kameralne 20:05 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna (Polska,1987) 21:50 Plotka pod dozorem specjalnym - reportaż (Polska,2009) 22:15 Na życzenie widzów: Na wschód od Timszel - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 4.03.1989 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Galeria - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Galeria - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Galeria - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 3 - Rekin w sosie imbirowym (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 3 - Zraloci ploutve na zazvoru); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Aleksandra jedzie do Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie bójmy się wiosny; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wszystkich Świętych w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (77); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 879; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Jeszcze jeden mistrz galaretki, odc. 47 (The Other jelly genius); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Ranczo - odc. 64* - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (77); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 879; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Jeszcze jeden mistrz galaretki, odc. 47 (The Other jelly genius); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Ranczo - odc. 64* - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (78); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych